This study will evaluate the long-term safety, efficacy and tolerability of remoxipride as compared with haloperidol in schizophrenic outpatients. Also, compare the quality of life of schizophrenic double blind study in which schizophrenic outpatients without tardive dyskinesia will be treated with remoxipride or haloperidol in a double blind design.